


A Dream of you

by Graceybrook



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, everyone differs on it, i ship them and i just needed something, it had to be written, plus i dont know how sonia is actually spelt, too many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceybrook/pseuds/Graceybrook
Summary: A little drabble: Sonia survived being shot and finds a way home





	A Dream of you

Clarice screamed. Sonia fell to the floor. Blood poured from her chest as she struggled for breath. Her signature pink mist seeping from her lips. Guards dragged her away. Clarice wanted to fall to her knees and sob but the hands gripping her forearms held her tightly, forcing her to stay upright.

~~~

Sonia jolted awake, her arms and legs tied to a table, that ridiculous dog collar still clamped around her neck. She felt a pain in her chest. She had been shot. The memory of that moment flooded her mind. The faces of Andy and Lauren, the scream from Clarice. Clarice. Sonia tried to muster up the strength to scream for help but taking a deep breath made her chest flair with pain.

“It’s no use.” A voice sounded from somewhere on Sonia’s right. “No one would hear you. The building got evacuated hours ago. They’ve just left us.”

“Who are you? How do you know?” Sonia turned her head, trying to make sense of the body on the gurney next to hers.

“I’m Jessie, I’m a telepath. I heard a lot of screaming, voices saying ‘leave without them, we’ll come back if we can’ but nothing. Not yet. It’s hopeless.”

“So we’re alone.” Sonia struggled with her restraints, hoping for some leeway. Maybe if they’d been in a hurry they may have been sloppy. Balling up her fist she tried to slip it through the leather. Success. Her hand was free.

Sonia reached over to remove the restraint on her other wrist and sat up, far too suddenly. She doubled over as the pain shot through her chest again. ‘Slowly Sonia, Slowly.’ she said to herself as she freed her legs and then removed that dog collar around her neck.

Slipping off the table Sonia walked over to the other gurney and helped Jessie out of her restraints. “I don’t suppose you also have teleporting powers, do you?”

Jessie’s brow furrowed as she looked over Sonia’s shoulder, “No but I think that might help.”

Sonia turned to see Clarice stepping through one of her portals before embracing her. “I thought you were dead.”

Sonia winced as Clarice clung a little too tightly to her sore chest. “How did you know I was here? How did you make a portal? I thought you couldn’t portal without seeing the place.”

“John could see you down here. He knew some mutants were left behind. I had to try.”

Clarice clung to Sonia a little longer until Sonia lost her strength and started to fall forwards. “Let’s get you home. Caitlin can have a look at you back at base.”

Clarice opened up a portal and waved Jessie through before helping Sonia through and closing the portal behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought :)


End file.
